sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Josh the Hedgehog/Anticytherian Circle 2016 Tournament Blog
(Had to make this blog 1 week ago. XD) Ladies and gents, welcome to the Anticytherian Circle Tournament for 2016! This tourney is actually from my original series Ancient Kings but I had to make a crossover to this place so that everyone will have fun! Of course, this tourney will take place on Planet Antiquus and is a canonical event in my own timeline (except if you prefer to choose it to be non-canon in your timeline, that is all right with me). This tournament is public: therefore, anyone can join in the tourney, as long as you have registered your characters! Even though it is a standard tournament in its own right, it apparently has different challenges for the challengers to experience during a match. Being held in various arenas along with a few "final destination" themed mystic arenas on Planet Antiquus, it is generally of the medieval genre with a mix of a futuristic taste on it, because the tourney has been hosted by the intergalactic Empyrdom of Anticytheris. I am not going to add details on the blog itself because you can go to the official tournament page on User:Joshua the Hedgehog's personal database. Here is the exact link to the tourney page to those who are interested: Anticytherian Circle/2016 Tourney Before registering your characters, please follow the rules and regulations that follow. I had to copypaste these as a method of emphasizing them. Rules #By registering in any Anticytherian Circle tournament, you agree to abide by these rules. #Abide by the chain of command within the authority hierarchy. The GM, Yoshiya Fukami, comes on top. Some people who are well-versed and experienced in roleplay battles and GMing (but chosen by Yoshiya) come below him. #If Yoshiya will make a call, he and the judges will discuss the matters with the concerned participants. Since Yoshiya is GM, any call he makes is final, based on the unanimous decision of the judges in any matter in the roleplay. He also reserves the right to override their power. #Standard roleplaying rules apply. Refer to Yoshiya Fukami's Core Continuity/Roleplay Rules. First deliberate failure to comply will result in a warning from Yoshiya and/or the judges. Subsequent violations will result in disqualification from the current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments. #Since there are no inspirations from other games that encloses this tournament in a fixed mechanic system, this will be a standard tournament. Therefore, ALL strengths and weaknesses apply, whether they be regarding elemental weaknesses, status ailments, etc. #Killing others' character(s) is STRICTLY not allowed. Instantaneous disqualification from the current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments will be implemented to the said violator and the death of the victim will be reverted as if nothing happened to him or her. #Any deliberate attempt and/or action of destroying any arena in the tournament is STRICTLY not allowed. Failure to comply will result in immediate disqualification from current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments. #Any character can join but Yoshiya and the judges will confirm if the character(s) in question are eligible to join or not, depending in their set of powers and weaknesses- especially Chaos-powered characters since Chaos Energy is VERY versatile. Also, all contestant characters must have corresponding information preferably in article form as solid reference. #Each participant can only register a maximum of 5 characters in the tournament. Therefore, each participant must only have one character per 1v1, two per 2v2, and three per Team. ##As of December 18, 2016, this will not be the case. As such, each user can register up to 3 characters, be it a hero or villain, to the tournament. This tournament will only hold 1v1 as next year will now include 2v2, Team, and Party lineups. #Boss battles are only available for 1v1. If a contestant character wins against an opponent contestant will fight a certain boss which is rolled at random. These boss characters are only for bonuses. If the contestant character wins against one, the hidden bonus will be carried on to the next match against another opponent contestant. Otherwise, the bonus is not carried out. #Each stage has unique environmental features made by the creator of the stage. It will affect ANY character within said arena unless the character(s) in question has an inherent ability or fixed equipment that protects that character from said feature in the arena. #Matches in reference to the official roster will be rolled at random. All participants in question will agree to the match's establishment regardless of opposition. Oppositions will be issued a warning. #No ascensions, simply put, Super Forms, are allowed. Oppositions will be issued a warning. Ascensions include super forms, dark forms, rage forms, or basically anything that gives you a major power boost, gives you new abilities AND it biologically alters your appearance. If something confuses you in this, ask me right away. #Do know that this is a PG-13 roleplaying series. Do not go overboard with le sensuality. Until JUST making out, NOT making love .o. (French/Pyronian kissing), is allowed. #If you have joined the tournament, it means you are interested to participate. Since you guys are interested, do not just leave the matches you are in unattended, because your fellow users are waiting. You can only be inactive to this roleplay for until one week. More than a week will get you kicked out from the tournament because of your lack of commitment. Emergencies are tolerated, but you must notify me or any of the judges beforehand. #Put more effort in your in-character responses by describing them in a way that is clearly understood, if not concisely. ALL of these must be novel form and don't be daem vague about it. Don't be like, "They were just there in the registration hall." Put yourself into that character(s)' shoes and visualize the situation. Please post your comments below for clarifications and to register your characters. The tournament will start after there are several participants registered. I will notify you the schedule after this condition. Thank you and have fun! UPDATE: This will probably crumble if I couldn't make ways to spread this word. Note that I will be sending invitations to random active users in this wiki starting now, as of 6:12 PM (UTC +8, Philippine Time), October 10, 2016. UPDATE: I will be posting the current roster (10.30.16) (Thank you, Joshua TH, for the reminder! XD) By the way, I can accept characters with no articles as long as they have well-explained information regarding their powers AND weaknesses. UPDATE: The tournament will start around Christmas Break. Prepare your characters for battles they shall never forget! (11.22.16) UPDATE: Character roster is updated. Also, this tournament will now be held on this wiki! We currently have eight participants for the Manus Edition, so you can still join (six slots open!) before the start of next week's Friday, December 23, 2016. You can add more characters (3 maximum) as Rule #9 is updated. Also, a new bonus function called the Enigma Keep is added for willing challengers who have been outstanding in their battle performance. (12.18.16) Enigma Keep Lineup Note: There are five lineups ranging from their difficulty. There will be short descriptions regarding their basic and famous abilities but this should not be taken for metagaming. We are watching you! >:P Average *Imperial Aeretherian Class Infantry **Aether secutor **Silent lancer *Imperial Purebreed Class Infantry **Argyric trooper **Vareionic trooper *Imperial Hybrid Class Infantry **Dragonadier Difficult *Aeretherius XVII/Seventeen - The scout member of the elite assault envoy Swords of Salem. He wields two aether blades instead of one from the standard aetherbladers. *Hydrargus Aermea - The marksman member of Swords of Salem. His accuracy is top-notch among his fellow troopers. Sporting a vareionic blaster which shoots automatic streams of supercooled plasma, this man is mostly lethal from afar. *Borias Cynnaveum - The demolition member of Swords of Salem. His Draconian abilities makes him dangerous up close as his durability and his ax-wielding is held in high regard. His dragon bombs makes it harder to fight him in a small area. *Salem Misthophorius - The close combatant and leader of the Swords of Salem. His expert skill in wielding lances is almost on par with the Archon Emperor's Caustellonic lancing art skill. He also wields a ranged pistol to increase his range. *Reius Draganea Nightmare *Severina Zephyrius - The first princess of Ventilus. Wielding a spear named Avia, she is a skilled spearwoman along with high-tier aerokinesis having high reputation as Ancient Aerokinesis. *Alice Argentum - A renowned magitech engineer from the Argentum family. She mostly uses her drones to attack but is a master of lightning manipulation. *Flarius Draganea - The current ruler of Draconia City. His prodigy in close combat and pyrokinetic potential earned him his current authority from his predecessor. *Cordelia Eurius - The twin sister of the current Ventilusian queen. More proficient in cryokinesis than her sister and shares the alias "Platinum Heart" with her. *Aeretherius XII - The chief aether secutor of the Empyrdom. A prodigy of the aether blade arts. *Chrysanthine Emperiales - A known blacksmith from the village of Crystherum in southeast Pyronia. She crafted the Lys, the Golden Spear of Ecliptic Moonlight, which is now being wielded by Joshua Zephyrius. Her fire power is almost as strong as Ancient Pyrokinesis. *Bathyna Arteselinus - A wandering huntress from a tropical forest in western Benthos. Her archery and hydrokinetic potential proves her great deal of experience in battle. *Silica Caesialeum *Anthes Sylvestia *Elcia Apocrion *Caele Coriolis *Nixia Chionis *Sumia Cardea *Lapis Thracissia *Thyella Arniticus Herculean (First Kismetic Sphere) *Ruinous Tempest - Joshua, the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus. Widely known for his peerless speed, perception, and swordsmanship which is proven most lethal in the material realm. His Ancient Aerokinesis can create utter destruction in a single spell—earth elementals should take more care! *Abyssal Ocean - Thomas, the second Lesser Deific King of Benthos. His strength and power makes him unique from his fellow kings. His Ancient Hydrokinesis can harness the utmost powers of the deep—fire elementals, beware! *Stalwart Earth - The second Lesser Deific King of Geomus. His colossal durability is his greatest asset. Coordinating complex gravity manipulation and Ancient Geokinesis, he moves the earth in his whim—water elementals need extra caution! *Flame of Oblivion - The second Lesser Deific King of Pyronia. Joshua Zephyrius' archrival due to his Ancient Pyrokinesis and density manipulation. His fire powers leave nothing even cinders in his trail—wind elementals, watch out! *Platinum Heart - The third Lesser Deific Queen of Ventilus. Famous as her title due to her charisma and beauty. She is nonetheless a threat due to her wide range of magical abilities: cryokinesis, psychokinesis, aerokinesis, and strangely photokinesis. Herculean (Second Kismetic Sphere) *Chief Aether Secutor *Prime Sentiarch *Sovereign Sentimatron *The Black-Haired Light *The White-Haired Darkness *The Plasmatic Princess *The Swift Stillness *The Astral Paladin *The Mystic Damsel *The Flow Lastly, here are the official pages for the tournament: *Anticytherian Circle (for the overall tourney series) *Anticytherian Circle/2016 (for this year) Have fun and greetings once again! UPDATE: Updated Rule 13. UPDATE: Adding new rules! UPDATE: New rule on New Year's Eve! Yoshiya Fukami Category:Blog posts